Office: A Strawberry Panic Tale
by Count Morningstar
Summary: Shion is working late at the office of the student council president when Chikaru pays her a surprise visit. Then things start to get steamy. Oneshot. Rated M for a reason.


**Author's Note:** I've had the idea for this story floating around for awhile now and finally decided to run with it. It's probably the shortest oneshot I've done so far. Maybe that's a good thing, maybe it's not. Not much else to say at this point really, other than to point out that this story isn't connected to the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crossovers I'm doing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Strawberry Panic.

* * *

Office: A Strawberry Panic Tale

Shion Tomori sat in the office she had as student council president of Spica doing paperwork. She glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 11:30 at night. Shion knew that she had been working for several hours, but had no idea it had gotten so late. Still, she had to get the paperwork done, even though there were several things that she would rather be doing. The item at the top of Shion's list was spending time with her girlfriend, Chikaru Minamoto.

It was the age-old story really. Shion and Chikaru had been friends since childhood, but over time their friendship grew into something more. At first they were afraid to tell each other how they felt, afraid that it might ruin their friendship if they did. But only a few days after the Etolie election, Shion finally admitted her feelings to Chikaru. And when Chikaru told Shion that she felt the same way, the two had been a couple ever since.

As Shion contined on her paperwork, she thought about the difficult week she had been having. She thought that her job as Spica's student council president would be easier once Amane and Hikari became Etolie. Sadly it was about the same, and that week it had been a little worse than usual. The most frustrating part was that Shion and Chikaru hadn't had a chance to "be intimate" for that whole week. Every time they were about to something interrupted them, like a teacher, or a matter with the student council, or some student who desperately needed help with a very insignificant problem.

Fortunately the week was almost over. Tomorrow would be Saturday, and Shion and Chikaru would have the whole weekend to themselves. All that was left was to finish one more bit of paperwork. As she endeavored to finish up, the door to the office opened and Shion was pleasantly surprised to see a Lilum student with long raven-black hair and two adorable red bows on the sides of her head. This of course was Chikaru.

"Well hey there beautiful." Shion greeted. "I didn't expect you to show up here."

"I came down to see of you were done with your work." Chikaru explained.

"As a matter of fact I'm almost done." Shion told her. "Just give me another minute and we'll be out of here."

"Okay." Chikaru replied as she walked up and sat against the corner of the desk.

As Chikaru waited she watched Shion work and glanced around the contents of the cluttered desk, a look of concern came to her face.

"All this work, can't you get the other members of the student council to do some of it?" Chikaru asked.

"I'd love to, but they have enough work of their own to do." Shion sighed as she made a few final marks with her pen. "There, finished."

At that moment Chikaru gentle took hold of Shion's chin and moved in close.

"I just don't want you getting overworked." Chikaru said with a very seductive look. "You can be so hard on yourself sometimes."

Before Shion could say another word Chikaru planted a firm kiss on her lips. Soon the couple became locked in that kiss, their tongues mingling with each other. Eventually they broke apart for air, and after a few moments Chikaru began sucking on Shion's neck. The spot that Chikaru chose to attack was a spot that really turned Shion on. The blonde student council president of Spica was finding it hard to control herself, and it was clear what Chikaru was planning to do.

"C-Chikaru, we can't do that here." Shion managed to say as she fought her desires and gently pulled Chikeru off of her. "What if someone walks in?"

"Relax, nobody else is here right now." Chikaru whispered with a seductive smile. "Besides, even if there was the idea of someone walking in on us makes it a little more exciting."

"But…" Shion began to protest, but before she could say anything more Chikaru resumed her attack on Shion's neck.

What little remained of Shion's resolve completely vanished after that. She no longer cared if anyone walked in on them. All she wanted at that moment was Chikaru. After a few minutes Chikaru stopped her assault on Shion's neck and got down on her knees and deftly removed Shion's panties out from under her skirt. She then began moving her tongue up and down Shion's already wet entrance, causing the blond to moan. Soon enough Chikaru's tongue entered Shion, causing her to moan louder and arch her back. Shion's hands clamped onto the arms of her chair so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Shion's mind was blown by the things that Chikaru's tongue was doing. Each movement brought sheer ecstasy. After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, Shion finally climaxed, and as her orgasm hit her the stress and frustration of that week washed away. Chikaru got back up as Shion caught her breath. Shion then wrapped her arms around Chikaru and held her close.

"You came pretty hard there." Chikaru whispered in Shion's ear.

"I've been wanting to do this with you all week." Shion whispered back. "Turn around and get on my lap."

Chikaru smiled and complied with Shion's request. Shion then moved her right hand down the raven haired girl's skirt and began massaging Chikaru's entrance, making her moan a little with the contact. After a few moments Shion pushed two fingers into Chikaru, causing her to arch her back and moan louder. At the same time Shion began kissing Chikaru's neck. Eventually Chikaru climaxed, crying out Shion's name as she did so. After recovering from her orgasm Chikaru turned her head back and kissed Shion on the lips.

"Oh wow, that was wonderful." Chikaru breathed out after breaking the kiss.

"Yeah…" Shion said in agreement. "…You know Chikaru, there are times when I don't think I could handle all the stuff I have to do as student council president if I didn't have you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I love you."

"I love you too Shion." Chikaru replied happily.

"So, shall we continued this in your room?" Shion asked with a rather playful expression.

"I thought you'd never ask." Chikaru replied, and with that the two got up and left the office.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you have it. This probably isn't the best thing I've ever written, but I enjoyed doing it. Sometimes it's nice to do a simple story like this. One of the reasons I decided to do this story was because I haven't seen very many Shion & Chikaru stories on this site. That's something I hope to change a little. In fact I have an idea for another much bigger story involving those two, though I'm not sure when if and when I'll get to it. I mean I do have a couple of other stories going on right now. Anyway, all I'll say about this other idea at the moment is that it's an AU. In the meantime I hope you enjoyed this tale.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
